a big sister i need!!
by hollyfanatik101
Summary: Okay this is my first fanfic with Prue as the main caracther. so please be kind ...lol. prue never died after shaks attcked.( hey one can live in blissfull denial) but something is not right with her. Is it demonic or could something else be wrong


A big sister in need!!  
  
A/N okay this is my first attempt at writting a story with Prue as the main focus, have no clue how it will turn out so please dont shoot me.....lol  
  
  
  
Sitting on the window sill, she sat quietly. a solitaire tear makng a trace on her pale cheek., Her hair hadnt seen a shower in a coulple days and she hadnt bothered to change clothes in days either.  
  
At the door her sisters looking on.  
  
" Phoebe we have to do something!" Piper said as she walked over twoards her big sister.  
  
" We cant let her sit like this forever!" She added.  
  
" Piper what else can we do.We have tried for weeks now . Nothing seems to work!" Phoebe said as she had joined piper who had reached prue by now.  
  
Piper put her hand on prue's shoulder.  
  
Causing her sister to jump. "Andy?" she said.  
  
" No sweetie it's piper"  
  
It looked like prue was looking at her, but as one looked closer it seemed as if she looked right through piper, like she wasn't even there.  
  
Phoebe had advanced as welland stood next to piper.  
  
" Hunny i am here to" .she said.  
  
Butneither one of the sisters could get a response out of prue.  
  
Phoebe turned around and as a tear was coming to her eyes she walked out of the room.  
  
Piper saw her younger sister exit the room. she placed a kiss on prue's forhead and told her she would be back soon. And then followed Phoebe out of the room.  
  
Walking into the hallway, she saw phoebe her back against the wall and sliding down as she pulled up her knees and placed her head on them. silent tears falling down.  
  
Piper joined her sister on the floor and put an arm around her little sisters shoulder  
  
" What's wrong pheebs?" she asked her.  
  
" I dont know how much longer i can do this, Piper!"  
  
" Do what phoebe?"  
  
" This Piper this!" Phoebe said.  
  
" Thisis not our prue, our prue is full of life, our prueis strong, our prue would fight this, not that pathetic little heap of human in there!" she added.  
  
" Phoebe!!" Piper reprimented her sister.  
  
" What Piper!!!, Does that in there look like the prue we know?, well does she!!" Phoebe almost yelled as the new tears replaced the dryed up ones.  
  
Piper tightened her embrace around phoebe  
  
" Hunny, you heard what the doctor said, we need to be there for her and it is going to take some time, you know that" .  
  
" But piper it has been two months and it seems like she is getting worse insted of better". Phoebe said in a softer tone.  
  
" I know, but what else can we do then be here for her!" Piper sighed.  
  
A shadow fell over the two sisters.  
  
" Any better" Paige asked her two older sisters sitting on the floor.  
  
" Nope!" Piper said as she gto of the floor and pulled Phoebe up with her as well.  
  
She looked in at prue one more time before closing the door.  
  
" How about some breakfast?" she hasked her two younger sisters, before turning around and heading down the stairs.  
  
The two remaining sisters agreed and walked down the stairs as well  
  
In the kitchen Paige and Phoebe sat down at the table as piper took up her ussual spot at the stove. " Pancakes okay with everyone" she asked.  
  
Both phoebe and Paige nodded their head. And piper set out to prepare the meal.  
  
And eerie silence had settled around the kitchen and Paige was the first one to break it.  
  
" Hmm, where prue is concerened, are we sure we ruled out everything demonic/" she asked.  
  
"Yes we have" Both Piper and Phoebe anwered her.  
  
" The doctor said because of the impact her head got when shaks attacked, she cant remember anything from the past two years. But you know all this Paige! " Piper said.  
  
" Well that is what i mean, I dont understand that?"  
  
" Why the last two years?" she added.  
  
" She went back to place that mend a lot to her" Phoebe said.  
  
" And that would be andy's death , I dont get that, wouldnt she go to a happier place then that!" Paige said.  
  
" She never had the time to grief over andy, we got thrown back in to demonic stuff right after the funural, she never had the proper time to deal with it." Piper said.  
  
" Well i think she has had enough time!" Phoebe suddenly said and got up from the table.  
  
" What do you mean Phoebe?" Piper asked her.  
  
" What i mean is , that i want my prue back, Not that thing up there! And i think we have let her wallow in her self pity for way to long, We need to get her back to us, out of the past and back in our time!"  
  
With that phoebe turned around left the kitchen and headed up the stairs.  
  
Closely follwed by a concerned Piper and a worried Paige.  
  
Both wondering what phoebe was up too.  
  
  
  
Phoebe walked in to prue's room she didnt even bother to knock. it looked like prue hadn't moved from where her sisters had left her almost an hour ago. She was still sitting in front of the window staring of to space into nothingness.Phoebe made no kwams about what she was going to do . she walked straight over to prue.  
  
" Okay sweetie time to take a shower, no use sitting here for another week and smelling up your room , lets go" As she took prue's hand.  
  
Prue retracted her hand as soon as phoebe got a hold of it.  
  
" Oh no young lady let's go!" Phoebe said and again took prue's hand and pulling her up as soon as she had gotten a good grip on it.  
  
She guided prue to the door and was trying to get passed piper and paige when prue suddenly made a move and grabbed for piper.  
  
" Mommy!" she said as she clamped herself onto piper and looked at her.  
  
All three remaining sisters looked in shock at their older sister.  
  
Piper put her arm around prue and looked at phoebe who was still having a hold of Prue.  
  
" Phoebe let go!" Piper said as she looked down on prue.  
  
Phoebe dropped her hand and let go of Prue's.  
  
" What did she just call you?" she asked piper Still in shock.  
  
" I think she called her mom!" Paige said who was still in shock as well.  
  
Phoebe threw her hands in the air.  
  
" Oh great does this constitude as getting well !" She yelled at no one in particular.  
  
But in the process scared the living daylights out of prue.  
  
Who by now was holding on to piper for dear life.  
  
"PHOEBE!!" Piper yelled back.  
  
" You are scaring her can't you see that!"  
  
" I am sorry piper, i didnt mean to scare her." Phoebe said as she was still looking at prue.  
  
" Okay every one out!" piper said.  
  
" Why ?" Paige wanted to know.  
  
" If she thinks i am mom then maybe i can get her to take a bath or shower and get some decent food into her" She told paige.  
  
" But that is letting her believe that you are mom!" Phoebe interjected.  
  
" Well for now we are going to let her think i am mom". Piper stated matter of factly.  
  
" Piper you cant do that!" phoebe protested.  
  
" Why not Phoebe, it is the first time she has said anything besides andy, maybe if we start here we can slowly find a way to get her back". Piper said.  
  
" I am not sure piper!" paige started to object as well.  
  
" Well do you have any better suggsetions, because if you do i would sure like to hear them, she hasnt done anything for the past two months then sit in that room staring out of that damn window calling for andy, she hasnt showered in days , she hasnt had anything solid to eat for days, You know so good what to do, then tell me Paige what am i suposse to do" Piper said with more force then was needed.  
  
" I dont know Piper, but this cant be good either" Paige said with a little tone to her voice as well.  
  
" Oh what do you know, you dont even know her". piper said. But as soon as she had said it she could see the hurt in her little sisters eye's .  
  
" Iam sorry paige i didnt mean that, I am just reaching for anything, if this is a small way of getting her on her way back shouldn't we at least try it?" She asked her.  
  
" I guess you are right piper, at least she is out of the room". Paige had to agree.  
  
" I wish there was something else that we could do, but this is all we have" Piper said as she now looked at phoebe.  
  
" Phoebe?"  
  
" I guess you are right, for now i will go along with it". Phoebe said, then turned and left the room.  
  
Piper stayed behind with prue.  
  
" Okay sweetie, Phoebe was right we need to get you cleaned up". She said as she guided prue out of the room and into the bathroom.  
  
Prue going with her with out a problem.  
  
After having given prue her shower and getting her dressed. Piper had no problem getting prue to come downstairs. she hadnt been downstairs in almost two months . and piper was happy for at least this little step.  
  
Piper had walked into the kitchen and had sat Prue down at the table and warmed up some of the pancakes she had made earlier. prue sat down and started to eat, but never taking her eyes of of piper.  
  
Piper decied not to go to P3 that night and asked paige and phoebe if they wanted to do it. Both sisters said they would since for now the only one Prue would even acknowledge was piper. Piper had told them to call her if anything was wrong. so shortly after noon Paige and phoebe left the house to go to the club. Leaving their two big sisters in the manor.  
  
" Do you think this was a good thing?" Paige asked Phoebe.  
  
" I dont know Paige, I dont know" Phoebe sighed as they turned the corner of presscott street.  
  
Piper had decided to just dabble around the house, do little cleaning up, and maybe make a nice dinner for tonight.  
  
But anywhere or anything she did prue was right with her.  
  
Not that she really minded , she was just happy that prue was no longer in the convinements of her room. What ever state she might be in.  
  
While making the bed in her room , and prue sitting at the comode playing with some of her make-up blue light started to fill the room . Annoucing that leo wasn't far behind.  
  
As soon as leo was fully materialized Piper turned to give him a kiss and tell him of the situation they where in at the moment.  
  
But as soon as leo was fully in the room. Prue jumped up from her seat.  
  
" Andy!" she sqeeuled and ran over to leo.  
  
Putting her arms around his neck and kissing him full on the lips.  
  
  
  
Whoa what the hell is goimng on here" leo said as soon as he had warded of Prue.  
  
Piper stuned by what she had just seen recoverd quickly.  
  
"Prue hunny, can you ge the clean sheets out of the dryer for me" she asked Prue.  
  
" But mom !! Andy is here can't that wait? " Prue said to piper.  
  
" If you want to spend any time with him , you better get your butt down there and do as your told!" Piper said as she rubbed her forhead signs of destress on her face evident.  
  
" Mothers!!" prue murmered as she stalked out of the room.  
  
But not before she gave leo another kiss, and telling him she would be right back.  
  
As soon as prue had left the room Leo turned to Piper.  
  
" Okay an explanation would be nice!" He said.  
  
Piper walked over to him and put her head on his chest as Leo ingulfed her in his embrace.  
  
" I think things have gone from bad to worse". She sighed.  
  
" I think that would be a right assumption, Did she just call you mom?"  
  
" Yup, she did, and by the looks of it she thinks you are andy!"  
  
" How did this happen, Piper?" he asked her as he led her to the bed and sat down.  
  
" No idea, this morning she was like she was for the past few months, and then suddenly she decided that i was mom!.  
  
" And that i was Andy" leo filled in the rest.  
  
"What are we going to do Leo, because i dont have a clue?". She asked him.  
  
" Where are Paige and Phoebe?" Leo wanted to know.  
  
" They are at the club why?"  
  
" Do they know about the chance?"  
  
" Yes they where here when it happened that is why they are at the club and i am here playing mommy to my sister, again why?" Piper said as she looked at her husband.  
  
" Maybe i should check with the elders!" Leo said.  
  
" Maybe they can tell us what is going on here, or at least they can rule out if it is anything demonic!" He added.  
  
" I think that would be a great idea. " Piper said.  
  
Leo gave her a kiss and then orbed out.  
  
Two minutes later, Prue walked back in to the room.  
  
" Where is andy?" She wanted to know.  
  
" Uhmm, he had to go". Piper said thinking on her feet.  
  
" MOM , what did you say to him , we had plans for tonight". Prue yelled at her  
  
" You have never liked him" And then stormed out of the room.  
  
" Oh this is just great" piper said to her self.  
  
As she followed a pissed of prue into the hallway.  
  
She knocked on Prue's door.  
  
" Prue, hunny can i come in please". Piper asked through the closed door.  
  
" No go away!" came the answer from with in.  
  
" I cant believe you sent him away, mom" she added.  
  
" Prue i didnt send him away, besides he said he would be back in a little while, so please open the door hunny". Piper pleaded with Prue . She was to scared that she might go back to where she had been earlier that week. And she wanted to avoid that at all cost.  
  
Prue opened the door.  
  
" Do you really like him mom"  
  
I mean he is soooo cute isn't he?" Prue asked Piper.  
  
He is gorgegous piper thought as she was thinking of her husband.  
  
" Yup he is a hunk hunny" Piper said, smiling at prue.  
  
" So up to anything today?" she asked her older sister, Or her daughter it was how one looked at it now she thought.  
  
" Yeah, i want to go to the mall!" Said an excited prue.  
  
At first piper wasn't sure if she should take prue out , but it had been two months since the before mentioned one had set foot out of the house. and she needed some fresh air . and the mall was a good enough place to start . Piper thought.  
  
After having spend a few hours at the mall Piper decided to take prue to the club with her.  
  
She loved her older sister with all her heart , but an overhyper prue at the mall for two hours was all about Piper could take.  
  
As they desended the stairs into the club,Prue looked on in awe.  
  
" Mom this club is awesome, Why didnt you tell me you had bought this?"  
  
" Uhh must have slipped my mind" she answered.  
  
Piper walked over to the bar as prue went and checked out the stage.  
  
Phoebe and Paige looked at her.  
  
" Hey there!" she said.  
  
" Hey piper how are things going?" Phoebe asked her.  
  
" Oh you dont even want to know!" Piper sighed as she sat down on one of the barstools.  
  
" What!" Both paige and phoebe wanted to know.  
  
" Oh nothing just that not nly does she still believe i am mom , she now believes that leo is andy". Piper said.  
  
Both phoebe and paige had to laugh.  
  
" What is so funny"? Piper said a little offened.  
  
" Nothing it is just that Leo and andy are as different as day and night" Phoebe said still laughing.  
  
" Ha ha, i am happy that you think that is so funny, But i for one do not like to see my husband make out with my big sister thank you". Piper said.  
  
"Eeeeeew" came the rply from her two younger sisters.  
  
Just then prue walked ove to the three of them.  
  
" I had no idea you where so cool, mom" she said.  
  
" Yup that is her Miss cool over there" Phoebe said earning her self a deathstare form Piper.  
  
" Oh hi phoebe!" Prue said  
  
" Hold up a minute here " Piper said.  
  
" You know who that is?" Piper asked prue.  
  
" Well duh mom, She has been my little sister like Oh lets say forever". prue said looking at Piper.  
  
Piper in turn turn looked at Phoebe and Paige.  
  
" Oh ...Oh...."  
  
TBC 


End file.
